Fallout After the war
by Johnny Rockin
Summary: Konoha is about to fall, Tsunade has a choice turn Naruto in to a rampaging killing machine or.......This is the story of that 'or'.


OK this is going to be a semi short story this idea has just been bouncing around in my head for a while and I wanted to get it on to paper before it drives me crazy.

So please review and tell me what you think so far.

* * *

The village hidden in the leaves once considered to be the strongest of the Ninja village's, now lay mostly in ruins, the great wall that protected the village was torn down in several places buildings were burn

only the sound of metal clashing and men shouting could be heard echoing through the streets one voice could be heard above all others the Hokage standing on the front steps of her tower in full battle armor crying out orders to Her Ninjas defending the wall.

"Naruto reinforce the east wall" she shouted there was no answer just a large explosion as 50 Naruto's appeared on the scene pelting full speed toward the east wall.

"Kakashi take down that bull before it takes out our defenses" she shouted as a large shape could be seen lumbering in the distance. kakashi nodded and began flying threw hundreds of hand signs and two Anbu guarded his back. the Bull was close now towering 6 ft above the highest part of the wall.

"Kakashi NOW"

Kakashi thrust his hand in to the air as a bolt of lightning flew in to the clouds for a moment nothing happened, the bull raised its foot to crush the wall, a bolt of lightning streaked toward the bull behemoth burning it to a cinder, crashing to the ground inches form thec wall. about 20 sound nin were following the bull in and began to look frightened as there cover was destroyed a hail of shuriken and kunai quickly lay them low.

"be prepared there surging" cried Haiashi Hyuga just as swarms of sound ninjas ran down the streets from all sides, another explosion and 20 Naruto's ran out to meet the surge, exploding on contact with the front lines. the remaining sound ninjas hesitated for just a moment but they were immediately jumped upon by leaf ninjas.

Naruto Jumped two leaf chunin, his chakra whip wrapping around the taller ones thoat, the doomed ninja brought his hands up trying to pull him self free. Seeing his comrade in trouble tried to stab him with an over head slash, Naruto blocked his slash by leaning back using his whip as counter balance and brought his foot up catching the shocked nins fore arm.

Naruto own kunai was in his hand in a flash and stabbed the sound nin threw the arm pit, and finishing him with a kick jab to the throat. dropping him cold. his partner had long since stopped moving. the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up suddenly, with out looking he jumped spinning in air. He saw a sound ninja with windmill shuriken aiming at him. Naruto bit his thumb and quickly running threw the hand signed as the nin threw his large shuriken a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Naruto.

Cutting off the sound nins view as his shurikin disappeared in to the cloud, at first he thought he had him till his shuriken was deflected of to the side flying out of the smoke cloud and embedding its self in the ground. A large figure dropped to the ground, a 6 foot toad dressed in full battle armor

"thanks Massic" said Naruto from behind the samurai toad

"You again this is the fourth time today Naruto, It isn't pleasant being forcibly dispersed you know" said the toad keeping his eyes on the sand nin.

"Its a war what do you expect? besides you said you never get to visit Konoha anymore" said Naruto throwing three shuriken at a sound ninja about to kill a leaf chunnin.

'This isn't Konoha any more kid its a pock marked ruin' but the toad kept his thoughts to himself, he knew that the leaf ninja were fighting a losing battle, every one knew it except for one blond who never seemed to give up hope.

after 20 long minuets of fierce fighting, the sound forces were in full retreat, but everybody behind the barricade knew it wouldn't last this tactic had been going on all week one. Waves of sound ninja would attack then fall back then the next wave would attack giving the tired Leaf ninja no rest.

"Alpha team shore up the holes in the walls, medic nins tend to the worst injuries don't bother with cuts and brusies" shouted The Hokage before turning and heading in to the crumbling tower followed by her guard.

'I thought i had energy to spare she never seem's to stop'

'Ha strong my ass Kit, shes faking it if she were to look weak in front of her grunts they would be so demoralized they wouldn't be able to fight, smart woman I'd almost hate to kill her.'

'Yea well your not going to get out anytime soon so try and think up of a plan to get us out of this or you will die along with the rest of us' thought naruto before ignoring the kyubbi and getting back to work preparing for the next raid.

10 minuets went by with out hide or hair of any sound ninja 20 and the next raid never came every one was standing looking out to the ruined city waiting. Naruto stood at the wall with every one else, when Kakashi jumped down next to him.

"Yo" said the copy ninja looking the same way that his blond friend was

After a moment Naruto spoke

"I didn't think it would ever come to this" said Naruto "i always thought we had more time" his tears having long dried up.

"You can never know when the reaper calls your number, Naruto. You just have to cherish the time you have together and pray that you have just one more moment with them" said Kakashi's sagely. Naruto didn't reply, still didn't see what he was looking at, his eyes were focused on the past. people walking down the streets shopping, laughing with there friends, living there lives with out care or fear knowing that there proud leaf shinobi would protect them. Now all that was left was burned ruins of his home.

Kakashi brought him back to the present by pulling out two bracers with blades down the side. "Here, I found them in the rubble a couple of weeks ago, its not much but happy birthday" he said

Naruto smiled his first real smile in what seemed like forever, but it was still a sad smile, filled with regret. He pulled them on his fore arms, turning to look at Kakashi "There excellent, thanks Kakashi-sensai"

Kakashi turned and walked away "even though your still technically a Genin you don't have to call me Sensai anymore" he called over his shoulder.

"Ok Kakashi..." Naruto felt like the last part of his child hood had been striped away, he remembered his first day on team seven, from the eraser dropping on Kakashis head all the way to the day Sauske left, it was all over with now.

"Kakashi-nii" shouted louder so that his old sensai could hear him.

Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto before pulling down his mask for the first time giving naruto a smile "Your welcome Ototo" Naruto couldn't help but smiling "Oh and before i forget, Tsunade-sama wanted to see you"

"Ok thanks ni-chan" he said running for the door

"Hey Ototo" kakashi called after him

"Yea Kakashi-Nii" after not being able to say it his entire life he wanted to say it as much as possible.

Kakashi pulled up his mask "good luck" as he turned and walked away. Naruto didn't know why but as he watched Kakashi's back he felt like he was telling him good bye. He shrugged it off theres no way Kakashi could die, and there was no way in hell that he was going to die before he kicked that snake-teme's ass.

...............................

He opened the door to Tsunade's make shift office, she was sitting behind her desk with her hands clasped in front of her in her signature thinking pose. The two old elders one standing on each side of her chair

"Come in Naruto, I've got an assignment for you" she said

Naruto walked in as he got closer he could see, how warn she looked, 'she mustn't be sleeping well' he thought

"What ya need ba-chan" he said loudly hoping that some of his energy would rub off on her, it didn't.

The two elders gave there usual look of hatred, but it seemed they were pleased about something. Naruto didn't know what it was he just hoped it didn't have something to do with him.

Tsunade got up and walked over to the corner of the room, and placed a chakra filled hand on the wall, Naruto heard some grinding before the wall moved back revealing a secret stair case that led downward.

"we don't have much time follow me" she said with out looking over her shoulder to see if he was following. Naruto followed after sticking his tongue out at the elders before following, they just scowled at him.

They walled down 2 flights of steps before Tsunade stepped off the stairs and walked quickly down the dark hall way Naruto hurrying to keep up.

Naruto's curiosity got the better of him "hey Ba-chan where are we going?"

he didn't know what was up with her she was never like this with him even when she was pissed with him about something he had done.

"I've got a long term mission assignment for you she said as she entered a black door, "take this it will explain the mission read it when your alone"

handing him a scroll from inside her robe's.

The room they entered was about the twice the size of her old office, except it had electronic monitors all over the walls. In the center of the room was a large circular shaped alter that had 4 curved pillars forming a dome over the top.

"Every thing you need is in that back pack" said Tsunade motioning toward a large camping pack in the corner. he opened it to see it packed to the brim with sealed scrolls.

"what is all this for Ba-chan?" as he tucked the scroll she had given him in to his empty scroll pouch and shouldering the pack.

"its our last hope" she said standing in front of a console "now get on"

'last hope?' he thought steping on top of the 'alter'

"Don't fight the pull" she said as she pounded away on the console. Naruto didn't know what she was talking about until he felt a gentle pull on his chakra, it started small but was pulling quicker and quicker. he tried to move his leg it wouldn't budge, he was beginning to get scared "Ba-Chan..." he called out. She didn't look up, chakra began to swirl around him the wind making it had to make him self heard.

"BA-CHAN WHATS GOING ON" He shouted as he began to feel the altar pulling on the Kyubi's chakra.

"I'm sorry Naruto"finally looking at him "there was nothing else i could do" said Tsunade softly but he could still hear every word she said.

'last hope!! the Kyubi??' he thought franticly 'she wouldn't, she couldn't'. The Kyubi's red chakra began mixing with his own in the Maelstrom surrounding him. Tears were streaming down Tsunade's face 'what was going to happen to him if the Kyubi was released' the chakra began to spin faster and faster, there was now a low pitched whine 'was he going to die, was Tsunade going to kill him'.

He thought back to how Kakashi was acting weird did he know to and he didn't tell me, he felt so frustrated, after everything that he had done, after all they went through together. all he was to them was a 'last hope'

'I guess thats all I ever was i got the Kyubi sealed inside of me then was tossed aside till they needed me again' Naruto suddenly felt so tired mentally and physically he went down to one knee.

Suddenly the door burst open, the two elders standing in the door way with shocked looks on there faces, there were four ROOT ninjas behind them "Tsunade what are you doing?" Said Hiroto the male elder "your supposed to be releasing the demon on to the sound forces"

"I'm doing whats right for once" Said Tsunade turning to face the doorway "whats right for Naruto"

"That demon is our last chance to destroy the enemy" Said Shizen the female elder "stop this at once, we don't even know where that will sent him, it will probably kill him"

Naruto didn't know what was going on he was down on both knees now trying to keep him self up right.

"No" said Tsunade "It won't kill him, Naruto's stronger than that 'he's inherited the will of fire" Tsunade flipped a switch on the console the drain on Naruto's chakra stopped, but the chakra continued to swirled around him the light began to pulsate slowly gaingingaining

"Monsters can't inherit the wil..l" she didn't finish her sentence as Tsunade's fist connected with with her face

"Stop her don't let her finish" shouted Horito the four Anbu rushed her a cloud of smoke appeared in the air above the Root Anbu a figure came flying out of the cloud and slammed the back of its heel in to the lead Anbu head smashing him in to the floor.

"Kakashi-nii"

"Sorry I'm late i ran in to a black cat" said Kakashi rising to his feet giving Tsunade a sheepish look. Naruto's head was realing he didn't know what was going on, the drain n his chakra was making it hard to think straight. The chakra orb surrounding him was pulsating faster, it was so bright it was hard to see through. Tsunade didn't give and answer as she knelt in front of the altar her hand flashing threw hand signs faster than Naruto could follow.

Kakashi pulled out a Kunai standing, in between the Hokage and the three Anbu members.

"quickly before she finishes" shouted Shizen above the din of swirling chakra. All five of them charged forward the three remaining Anbu, and the two elders, Kakashi threw down a hand full of smoke bombs that instantly filled the room with thick purple smoke.

Kakashi pulled a trick from an old friend (Imitation- Silent kill Jutsu)

He shouted he never actually got to copy Zabuzas actual jutsu but after a few years of practice he managed to pull off his own variation of the jutsu it used up a lot more chakra, but he just needed to buy the Hokage a few extra minuets.

Tsunade finally finished her first set of hand signs as she slammed her hands into the alter top.

"Ba-Chan let me out i can help" said Naruto trying in vain to get free.

"Not this time, Naruto" She said, Naruto could see the drain the jutsu was taking on her but she still managed to smile at him as warmly as she used to when she thought he wasn't wasn't looking.

Her hands began moving through another complicated set of hand signs, Naruto looked over her shoulder he couldn't see anything through the smoke cloud.

* * *

Naruto had been walking for 5 days, he was out of water and the nin rations were dry and hard to eat. Normally the heat didn't bother him at all, he could handle the hottest days in the suna desert with out a problem. but on the first day he could already feel his skin beginning to prickle and peel. Naruto knew that it was the Kyubis chakra that always kept the heat off of him.

He had tried asking Kyubi what was wrong but he wasn't answering it was like he was asleep, but no matter how much Naruto prodded he would not wake up. he had picked a direction on the compass at random and had began walking in that direction hoping to find some sort of shelter or a town. He didn't have time to sit down and look in to him self, it would have to wait till later when he was in a safer location.

He was beginning to feel light headed and all he could was concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, but his legs felt heavy like they were full of lead. It suddenly got dark very quickly and there was a thunderous roar. Nartuo looked up quickly as he could but he couldn't see the sky, his view was blocked a giant wall of sand. He ran as fast as he could but the wall of sand over took him before he had even taken a single step. he pulled his old goggles from his back and put them on the sand was stinging every where it touched

'where the fuck did that come from' he thought as he rummaged in his bag. he pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and a black bandanna to cover his face.

'I'd better get out of this' he started moving not sure what direction he was heading but the wind was tossing him around. A large wave of sand moved under him and flung him 13ft in the air he tried to soften his landing but his timing was off, because he couldn't see the floor. He screamed as he felt his shoulder crack.

'fuck its never hurt this much before, dam it kyubi do your job'

Naruto struggled to his feet till something jumped on him it was huge. he opened his eyes to see a giant sand beetle, its pincers were closing on his head. Naruto thrust his good arm up near the base of the pincers, stopping it from removing his head. but his arm was being crushed.

Naruto brought up both his knees in to the softer shell of its underside cracking it. the bug screamed releasing his arm, he pulled it out quickly going for his dirk holster on his leg. The bug recovered quickly though and pierced Narutos abdomen with one of its legs. Naruto screamed "you have so got to die" as he plunged his dirk in to the bugs head. Naruto was covered in bug guts as its head was split in two.

Naruto's right arm and abdomen were in excruciating pain and he could feel his left arm beginning to swell.

'fuck I've got to get out of here'

but he fell back to the ground when he tried to get up. the storm raged about him he began to see a white light heading towards him.

'so lame killed by an over sized bug in the middle of some fucking nameless desert' he was over whelmed by the hopelessness that he felt.

'I didn't get to keep any of my promises, I'm so useless' were his last thought as the light got closer and he blacked out.

.......................................

'Ugh I'm in way to much pain to be dead' he thought, he couldn't open his eyes they felt swollen, but he could tell where he was just by the smell.

'A hospital, where the fuck am I'

he tried to sit up but his arms were shackled to the bed frame

'dam it they took all my cloths and the tools i hid in them'

"oh your awake" came a gentile voice Naruto tried to locate her with his bandaged eyes, not that it would do any good he thought.

he tried to speak but his tongue felt fat in his mouth and all managed to get past it was a mumble.

"your very dehydrated, tilt your head back and ill give you a drink" came the voice again he did as he was told and drank thirstily.

"thats enough for now we don't want to make you sick"

"thank you" Naruto mumbled as he managed to get words past his tongue"where am I"

"Your safe don't worry, sleep now" he felt something pierce his skin "you need your rest"

Naruto's eyes grew heavy he blinked trying as hard as he could to stay conscious, slowly his blinks became longer till he was snoring softly. the Nurse exited the room "did you find out anything?" asked a man leaning against the wall

"no he didn't say anything Sauske".

.........................................................

OK so what do you think? ill up date when I have a chance.

please read and review.


End file.
